Forbidden Fruit
by Inuyasha's little demonkitty
Summary: The Saints find themselves wrapped up in these two young women. What happens when they find out they are the last women they should be with? Co-author story with Alec1116 OCXConner OCXMurphy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints

Welcome to another Boondock Saints story I am co-authoring with the lovely Alec1116. Im very excited about this one and I hope you all enjoy it. R&R

Chapter 1

She sat out on the balcolny of the house she was visiting that day, keeping her posture proper as not to wrinkle her business outfit. She wore a black pencil skirt, white cami, black jacket and black heels. The sun made her aqua blue eyes a little bit brighter, though it could not take the sadness out of them.

"Alexandria? Your father is ready to see you, come inside and fix your hair," An older woman said to her before going back inside.

"Yes mother..." Alexandria sighed before throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder. She haistly braided it and headed inside.

Alexandria walked into her father's office. He sat in his chair, looking powerful and intimidating. As a child her father use to frighten her, now she had no fear of the aging man. His hair was now fully grey and his dark eyes had a few wrinkles around them. "Alec, sit down."

Alexandria sat down, she may no longer fear her father, but she knew to respect him. She looked at her father, wondering what he could want from her now. "What do you need?"

"There is much we need to discuss. You know I plan to step down as the head of our...large family...soon and I need to find my replacement. Having no sons makes this a little more difficult," He looked at his daughter.

"Do you want me to give you an opinion? Honestly papa not one of the men under you is good enough to lead the families," Alexandria played with the silver charm bracelette that was on her wrist.

Her father smiled, not enough to reach his eyes, but more warm then he normaly gave and shook his head. "No, you righ none of them could lead, but what if a woman ran things?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at her father, confusion plain and clear on her face.

"I know it is uncommon for a woman to be in control of everything. You are more loyal than anyone, you do everything without question, and you are very intelligent. I want you to take over my dear daughter," He smiled again at her.

"What? You want me to what?" Alexandria jumped up and stared in complete shock.

Alexandria's father stood up and walked over to her. "I have made up my mind, and I know the men will follow you, the respect you. You will take over."

"No," Alexandria said without hesitation.

"Excuse me?" The smile faded from his face, he was not accustomed to people telling him no.

"No, I will not take over for you...find someone else to do it..." Alexandria stood her ground, no fear present in her.

Alexandria's father radiated anger, betrayal, and disappoitment. "You are telling me no? I am your father!"

"I have done everything you have asked of me for years, because you are my father and I respect you; however I do not like the part I have already played in all of this. I will not lead this and encourage everything that goes on! I am done with it!" Alexandria stormed out.

"Get back here!" Her father called after her, but she kept going.

Alexandria got in her little black car, tears of rage and frustration streaming down her face, and drove to her own apartment. As soon as she got there she ran up into her room and tried to refrain from breaking objects.

"Who does that bastard think he is?" To try to calm down she degan tearing into old journals. While doing so sheet music fell out. Alexandria gently picked it up and held it close to her heart. During all those difficult years, music had been her salvation. Without it she probably would not have survived everything her parents put her through.

Alexandria then knew what to do to help her get over this afternoon's events. She changed into jeans an emerald green tank top and black flats. She got into her car a drove out to a nearby bar that she had come to love, one that had karaoke most nights. Little did she know what awaited her that night.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints movies.

Hi! I am excited about this next chapter, because now we are going to take a look at Conner. Hopefully I can do this right and not piss off any fans. As always enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 3

Connor sat in McGinty's Pub, staring at the shot of whiskey that lay on the bar before him. He was lost, listening to his brother and their companion Romeo talk. It had been a year since the three of them had escaped Hoag Maximum Security Prison, though the way his brother and Romeo were talking about it, it seemed like it had happened just yesterday. Personally Connor was tired of hearing about it over and over again.

"Can we stop talking about all of this and get back to work?" Connor finally took his shot and stared the two of them down.

"What the hell is your problem? You should be proud of how we got out of there; we used your stupid fucking rope so you would think you wouldn't shut up about it. You don't say anything though, you just mope around whenever it is brought up," Murphy studied him.

"I am sick of hearing about the escape and how it could have been even better or gone seriously wrong! Can we please move on, we have better things to do then go over the same story a hundred times," Connor poured another shot of whiskey and took it down without hesitation. "Let's get back to work…"

Murphy watched his brother carefully, wondering if he was alright. "In a hurry are we? Why are you in such a rush and why are you so bothered?"

"It has been a year since we got out and I feel like we have become lazy. Smecker and Bloom didn't help free us to just sit around and chat about it like old women gossiping!" Connor stood up and glared at his brother.

"Don't make me beat the shit out of ya!" Murphy got inches from his brother's face. Anger seemed to pour in waves out of the two brothers.

Connor held his head up high and snickered at Murphy. "You don't have the heart to fight me!" Connor snapped.

Before Romeo could jump in and say anything to stop them, Connor and Murphy were on the floor wrestling one another while screaming so much that Romeo could not understand a word they were saying. Doc came into the front of the bar with hid broom and proceeded to smack each boy on their head, which caused them to quickly separate as to avoid being struck again. "You boys are being re-re-re-stupid!"

Connor leapt up, grabbed his coat and went out the door quickly. The fresh, cool spring air helped to clear his troubled mind and calm his frayed nerves. He pulled a file out of his coat that Smecker had him earlier that week, on the new main Italian family. The file had little information on the family, thanks to their money and inside influence. He did have the family name, DeLuca. The man named James was the head of the family, but he would be stepping down soon. The file also told him that his only child, whom Connor had to assume was male since men ran the family and there was no other information the child, would take over.

Connor had the idea of going after the father and his son soon and planned to pitch the idea tonight, but he never got the chance to pitch it to Murphy and Romeo. He knew he couldn't toss around the idea now, not until everyone settled down, so he would try again later. For now however Connor just wanted a relaxing night away from McGinty's and everyone there.

Connor walked for a few blocks around the town for quite some time when he came across a small bar. He heard music and someone singing from inside and he read on the sign beside the door that it was karaoke night. Connor snickered and figured if all else failed out of this venture at least he might get a good laugh out of it.

Little did he know as he walked inside, this night would be one of such great importance and one that would shape his fate!


End file.
